


For Love's Sake

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: Bella Cullen (nèe Swan) hasn't told everything about her life to her family. She has a triplet brother and a sister who moved to Sweden while they were 13 to become singers. . Isabelle Mary Swan, who likes to be called Izzy, and George Ryan Swan, who is called George. Now, the two of the triplets come to visit their sister alongside their best friend, Daniel. But, also, some others come to visit to witness the growth of Renesmee Cullen. It's the Witch Twins. Also, the Denali's decide to move with the Cullen's.





	1. Chapter 1

January 7, 2007

Bella's POV

I was lying on my bed, with my lovely husband, thinking about how lucky I was, for having such a great life. I am so happy that I have met the Cullen's. I have two great people, Carlisle and Esme, as my second parents. I have Alice, who is my best friend and see her as a little sister, I never had. Actually, I have one....but she is away. Emmett, who is like a big brother to me, like the one i used to have. And Rosalie and Jasper, who at my human life, were distant to me but now we're best friends. 

You are probably wondering what I was talking about before about a little sister and a big brother. Actually, they are my triplets, though I am the middle child. My older brother, the first child, is George. He is 6'7 tall, has light blond hair and icy blue eyes, on words, we don't look alike none. He, alongside our younger sister, the last born child, Izzy, who is identical to me as our names, decided to leave USA and move to Sweden, since a producer saw them and wanted them to be superstars. But, he didn't want me so I couldn't go with. Then, since they really wanted to go and because of the fact that George's biggest dream was to be a singer, they left. But, the night before they leave, my emotions overtook me and I fought with them. I didn't even accompanied them at the airport. Since then, we haven't spoke and I didn't invite them on my wedding because I wasn't ready to tell the Cullen's and I told to Charlie not to mention it either. Then, suddenly, I got out of my thoughts, by my husband. 

Bella. It's Charlie calling. Edward smiled and passed me the phone. 

I respond immediately and ask, Hey, dad. What's up?

They're here, Bella. I heard Charlie nervous through the phone. 

Who? I asked confused.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella's siblings return and she talks to the Cullen's about Izzy and George. What will be the Cullen's reaction?

Bella's POV

I was very confused. What Charlie was talking about? 

Dad, What are you talking about? Who is there with you? I asked nervously. I should have terrified the Cullen's because all had come to listen.

Your siblings., he replied and left me on a shock.

Mmmm, what?! When did they arrive? Why didn't they called? To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. I was terrified. How could I explain to my new family that I have two biologically siblings? What will happen if they get angry, if Edward gets furious and aks for a divorce? Even if I am a vampire, I was shaking now? 

Okay...and I suppose...that they...want to see me? I replied, shaking. Even if what has happened in the past, I still love my brother and my sister. I really wish sometimes that I wouldn't have been so stubborn and hadn't fought with them.

Yeah, Bells. They do, he replied. Come home when you can, okay? And he hung up.

I looked to my family, all they had shocked and worried expressions on their faces. Rosalie was also confused. She couldn't understand how I got to have two siblings while I had said that I was an only child. Alice, Jasper and Emmett had their moutths hang open with o shape. If I wasn't in shock, I would have laughed. Carlisle and Esme were worried if I was on good mental Health. And Edward looked like he wanted to comfort me. I was shocked. I thought that he would have a mad look on his face and yell at me. But he was there, completely calm and wanting to hug me. Then, I started talking.

Well, I think that I owe you an explaination here.

Oh hell yes, you do. Emmett smirked which earned him a smack on the head by Rosalie and Esme.

Emmett, let her talk. Rosalie scolded.

Well, I started. I know that I had told you that I was an only child and had no siblings but I lied to you, I said and I lowered my head on embarassment. The Cullen's welcomed me in their family since day one, well except Rosalie but after I got pregnant by Renesmee, we became best friends, and I treated them mistakingly. 

Do you have another siblings? Alice asked me with a voice that was getting clear to me that she was shocked.

Yeah, I do. I replied. And I wish I had told you the truth about them. But, after what had happened between us, it was like they never existed and I am mad to myslef about that now. Because it was me that me that I was a total bitch and treated my siblings like trash becdause i was so jealous of them and couldn't accept the fact that they are better people than me. I said and I started sobbing tearlessly, earning a hug by Edward and Rosalie. 

Bella, it's okay. Edward soothed me. Just talk to us, we will understand.

Yeah, totally. Besides, what are sisters for? Rosalie told me and I hugged her.

Thank you. I smiled half-heartidly. I wasn't on a mood for smiles right now. But, I felt a sudden rush of calm.

Thank you too Jasper. I said, earning a smile from him.

Well, honey will you talk to us? Esme told me with a smile.

Yeah, well, it was back on 2001 when my brother and sister-I was cut off by Emmett.

What are their names? Emmett asked with anticipation.

Emmett, let Bella talk. If you talk again, I swear Iwill rip your head off. Alice said with a serious tone.

Okay...okay. He said pretending to be hurt.

It was back on 2001 when my brother and sister was asked by a famous producer from Sweden if they would like to get a music contract in order to become singers. But, if they would accept, the base of the music studio would be in Stockhom, Sweden. My siblings had 2 weeks to take a decision. George, my brother always wanted to become a singer and when he got asked to take this chance, he was full of joy. Izzy, on the other side, wasn't sure about it, but since the producer had as a condition that both of the siblings had to accept in order to go to Sweden, Izzy said that she was fine with it. So, they dcided to go. They even asked if I could go too but the producer siad that I hadn't the talent to be a singer.

The night before their departure, I was over whelmed by me emotions. i didn't want them to leave. And we fought. I told them things that shouldn't have been said and when they left USA I didn't accompany them to the airport. Since, then we haven't even talked and of course, I didn't invite them on the wedding. I said and felt such a big embrassment.

Bella, things change, you should talk to them, Edward said. And I think that there isn't better time than now? He smiled, dazzling me.

Are you sure it's a good idea? I asked

Of course it is. Rosalie replied. You should fix your relationship with your siblings.

Well, uhh. I forgot to tell you something else. We are triplets

Really? Alice asked with a full of excitement voice.

Well, I think we should go. Edward told me.

Ummm...Rose, can you call Jacob and ask him to bring Renesmee back? She is on the rez for hours. I asked and she smiled and nodded.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

We were on the car now and Edward as holding my hand while driving.

Are you okay, babe? He asked

Well...I am a bit nervous...what if they don't forgive me. I confessed.

Well, if I am not mistaken, Charlie told you that they asked to see you. They want you back as their sister not to punch you. Besides, if they try it, they would need to go to hospital. He smirked and I laughed nervously.

What would I do without you? I smiled to him and kissed him.

Okay, we are here. He announced and suddenly I had an urge to head inside. Edward hit the bell and the door opened.

Bella?


End file.
